


decode

by cartiersakura



Series: the drunk eremika boat; [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Crying, Crying Eren Yeager, Deviates From Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Feelings Realization, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Men Crying, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, eremika outsold yet again, eren actually has feelings, mikasa leaves, slightly out of character but not really if you think about it, someone asked to continue this so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartiersakura/pseuds/cartiersakura
Summary: Eren is left with a void in his mind, deterring him from his plans of global salvation.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: the drunk eremika boat; [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837801
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	decode

**Author's Note:**

> serves a part 2 of the “back to black” story :)
> 
> this is also just another sleep-deprived drabble so don't expect too much

It had been one week since Mikasa left Eren’s house after their drunken hookup during her espionage mission. Mikasa still has an entire week left in Marley before she departs back to Paradis and possibly leaves _for good._

The thought of Mikasa leaving his life forever sickens Eren to his stomach. He was so sure he had forgotten her; in fact, he did, but suddenly she shows up on _his_ territory and ends up sleeping with him like the past few years were for naught.

The worst part is, he can’t get it out of his head. He had dreamt about her almost nightly, those sensual, _passionate_ , flashbacks played in his head repeatedly. His mind wouldn’t retreat at making him just crave her to such a consuming degree. It only made him go insane, and it would just be lies if he said it didn’t turn him on.

He got off just thinking about her, the images of her wide, dark eyes tearing up as she went down on him, her high pitched cries and moans as he buried himself into her, and before he knew it, his solid bulge was pressing up against his slacks, aching for a form of stimulation. With nothing better to do, home alone, he moves his hand downwards as he begins to lightly stroke his solid, aching cock. Nothing in that moment is more gratifying than the myriad of scenes going through his head. 

In rapid succession, he strokes over and over, finally letting his cum leak out all over his sheets and clothes. Eren lets out a series of deep moans as his head tilts backward, in such a vulnerable position he can only feel like shit for being able to cum to thoughts of her. Cleaning himself up, he got ready to go out and _attempt_ to go about his day, only in hopes of running into Mikasa again.

\--

He waited every night at the same bar, in the same seat, going home each night with a tiny ember in his heart waiting patiently for her to return. 

She had to. Eren knew Mikasa too well for her to leave Marley knowing that would be the last time she saw him. That night wasn’t just a run-of-the-mill quickie for him to get off and move on the next day. He had sex with someone he knew for almost the entirety of his existence despite his villainous, sinful circumstances. Yet despite that, he couldn’t decipher, decode what she was thinking that day. He was well aware she loved him at some point in the past, but he was clueless as if she still held onto that love and longing for him.

He could only assume that Mikasa at this point in time felt nothing but animosity towards him that just happened to be channeled into fervent, sexual frustration once mixed with whiskey. He had left her hanging all those years ago, she needed him dearly and he needed her too but his pride only prevented him from staying. Part of him wanted this to be true so he could move on again, but the other part of him wanted the feeling longing to be mutual.

Eren didn’t want to take accountability, and he had no plans to do so at all, but then she waltzed right back in. It was unintentional, but it was almost lethal. 

He had to see her again, drink with her, touch her one last time, fall asleep with her at his side, skin on skin, at least once more.

He headed to the bar; if Mikasa was ordered to make the rounds in Marley as part of her mission, she had to come back to wrap it up and get ready to leave.

He knew this was her last day here, and it only made sense.

\--

Signaling the bartender, Eren downs a shot vodka, coating his throat and leaving a potent sting afterward. Letting the alcohol settle in, he orders another shot, doing the same. Eren was numb to the workings of the alcohol and just let it take its course over him. He had been sitting in that stool for over an hour and Mikasa was a no-show. 

He had nothing to lose in letting his disappointment show, so he showcased it in his drinking. Whiskey, vodka, tequila, he was inhaling it all like cold, crisp water. He was so drunk, the bartender could only wonder how Eren would manage to make it home. The ethanol leaked from his pores, leaving the scent of a hangover all over his person. 

Eren didn’t look okay at all, his eye bags were intense, filled with depression and pining. His stubble coated his jaw and his hair was in a messy bun. It was the appearance of a plagued and shaken man, not the strong-willed, ruthless, tenacious man Eren is.

Stumbling home, it was late in the night and she hadn’t called. Eren was so sure he had gotten his hopes up and just decided to call it a night. His plans for a global revolution were still on and letting them get curved over a woman would just be heinous and lame.

Entering his house, he got back into his bed, sheets wrinkled and untidy. It would only be a repeat of what was that morning, masturbating to thoughts of her. However, it was getting dull just doing the same thing every day. He needed something new, a fresh set of ideas and images, he needed her to come back and do it again.

\--

He finished up his jack off session with a sigh and a drunken shower. Standing under a cascade of hot water, the beads rolled off his peachy, ripped figure. Lazily wrapping a towel around his waist he made his way back to his room, but along the way, he heard a knock on his door.

Too intoxicated to process that it could be a real, sentient person at his door, only draped in a towel he answers the door.

Awaiting entry was her.

\--

Mikasa was clearly seeing double as she didn’t even bother to let Eren speak. Slumping onto his half-naked body, she wraps her arms around him and starts releasing a slurred speech of words with no cohesive pattern.

“Eren- I miss- you- don- leave me pleaseeee…”

Her face was flushed and she had no coordination in her movements, stumbling like a baby learning how to walk for the first time. Falling into Eren, he embraces her back and initiates a blazing, ardent kiss. His hands begin wandering over her toned, muscular figure, exploring each curve with such lustful intent. Marking her throat with an ardent suction, he left a trail of spots bound to be plum purple by morning.

Mikasa goes in, loosening the towel coiled around his waist. Tugging on the knots, her palm begins grazing Eren’s hardening cock, letting it firm up in her hands. She starts giving him a clumsy handjob as Eren worked on removing her top that was already unbuttoned upon arrival. Slipping out of her shirt, Eren moved hands to the top half of her back and unhooked her red lace bra, getting her arms out of it and dropping it on the ground.

It was almost as if Eren had attracted this to happen because it was too good to be true. She had come to him after a week of no interaction post-hookup. Both were glazed as hell, making no sense of their thoughts but just letting the heat of the moment consume them as their movements made them one, haphazardly making out and touching as they made their way to Eren’s bedroom.

Slumping onto the bed, Mikasa throws her legs onto Eren’s shoulders letting him easily remove her skirt and thong, throwing it over his shoulder. Moving closer to her dripping hole, Eren’s breaths hover over her sensitive clit, sending a tingle up Mikasa’s making her jolt in desperation.

Licking his lips, he begins rolling his tongue over her clit, resulting in spasms of pleasures as he hits each nerve with his mouth, burying his face into her, tasting the pools of fluids coming out of her.  
Those moans Mikasa whimpered out made Eren weak to his knees. The moans he dreamt about nightly, the moans he came to, those sweet, sinful sounds that left her mouth; that is what Eren craved.

Continually delving his tongue over and over, he inserts his ring and middle fingers, curling them up and hitting her spots as he moves them in and out of her dripping cunt. Mikasa’s rolled back and was dizzy from the constant stimulation she felt. She was getting so close to her limit as Eren didn’t stop for one moment to even breathe clearly.

Nearing her climax, her hips arch forward as she finishes on Eren, leaving him to clean up the mess with his mouth. Mikasa goes limp as her legs shake, dissolving into pleasure with the intensity of her orgasm. It makes her so thirsty for more as she turns right over, preparing herself to suck Eren off.

She’s on all fours on Eren’s bed as he stands on the bedside, adjusting his cock towards her mouth. Eren gently pulls her hair up and out of the way as she licks her lips before moving onto his sensitive head. Slick saliva drools out of her mouth and onto his cock as she bobs her head up and down the length of his erection, taking in each inch with carnal desire. 

Swirling her tongue over his sensitive tip, Eren’s head falls back with rushes of pure ecstasy taking over. Fucking her throat with a helpless pace, Mikasa’s eyes water out of pain and pleasure while she gags on the long, firm cock hitting her throat. Deepthroating, Eren was at his limit and pulled out of her mouth, shooting cum all over her face and abdomen as he moans her name.

“Good girl, Mikasa.”

Her eyes turned to those of a puppy as she begged for him to rearrange her insides. He flips her around on the bed as he gets on top of her, lining himself up with her warm, soaking cunt. Pushing his way in, he strokes at a steady, rapid pace, soliciting a series of moans and breath hitches from the girl in front of him.

“Eren, please, harder.”

Sweating and flushing leaped out from the both of them as the chemistry between the two drunk, helpless bodies only intensified with each minute that goes by. It gets steamier and messier as the two hungrily grind into each other. 

Eren spirals his fingers over Mikasa’s pulsing clit as she cries out his name audibly, collapsing with fervent gratification. Their drunken state elevated their libido considerably as it had only been ten minutes before they both reached shockwaves for orgasms.

Seeing stars, Mikasa felt the alcohol in her bloodstream amplifying the pounding static of her climax in her legs and abdomen. Eren’s cum flowed out of her pussy he withdrew from her hole and slumped over her, and looked at her with a melancholic gaze. 

The overtly sexual atmosphere in the room turned to one of tragic pining. Their eyes looked so forsaken and vulnerable as their makeshift staring contest elapsed. Mikasa raised a hand and cups Eren’s face, the dim lights hit Eren’s jade irises revealing tears welling up at the inner corners.

Both were clearly troubled but no one could tell what the other was thinking. Mikasa let out a soft whimper before retracting her hand. She whispered “Eren, I love you.” amongst a sea of voice cracks before blacking out onto the pillow.

Eren was astounded at the drunken confession and stayed looming over Mikasa’s soft supple face. A tear landed on her forehead as he cried softly to himself. Rolling over to lay down, he wraps his arms around the girl lying next to him. 

Her warmth was comforting and the skin-on-skin contact was beyond therapeutic and calming. Falling asleep in the crook of her neck, his mind would only conjure up images of him, abandoning his mission and being with her; something he would never actually do but gave him so much to think about.

\--

It had reached morning and Mikasa woke up early, her head was pounding thanks to the massive hangover she got from gorging on straight alcohol the night before. It took her a while to render her surroundings and before she knew it, Eren and herself were intertwined between white, satin sheets.

Knowing she had to leave in an hour, she loosened herself from Eren’s grip and wrote him a note that she placed on the nightstand. She gathered her clothes that were scattered across the house and got dressed. Holding back her tears, she leaves the house and sneaks back to the meeting spot to avoid interrogation from Levi and the rest of the crew. 

About a half-hour later, Eren awoke from his slumber and noticed Mikasa had left. Seeing the note left on the nightstand, Eren puts on his clothes and walks up to the folded sheet of paper sitting on the wood surface. Picking it up, he reads:

_To my dear Eren,  
It’s a shame that things had to end this way. I’m grateful we got to meet twice more before I leave for good, but I also hate the thought of leaving you behind again. You taught me to be strong, to be a warrior, to fight and fend for myself. I have nothing but gratitude for the lessons you taught me and everything you had done for me back when we were younger. I know there’s no changing you now, but I still pray you find yourself again and come back to me. _

_Thank you for letting me stay the night, twice._

_Mikasa_

Dropping the sheet, Eren ran out of his house. If the crew arrived by boat discreetly, there are only a few spots where they could leave from. Running to the spot he thinks is best, he sees them standing there, preparing to board. Hiding behind the trees, Eren chokes back tears as he watches Mikasa walk towards the sea.

Mikasa somehow sensed him staring at her from a distance and turned around to look at him. She shoots him a weak smile that fell right back into a frown upon turning around. Eren delivers a small wave and whispers, “I love you.”

Getting on the boat, Mikasa looks back at the grove of trees where Eren was standing. Her guilt consumed her as she dealt with the fact that she was not only a traitor but also a heartbreaker.

She never found out if Eren had loved her back even if it was in the past, and they both knew they would never see each other again.

They both managed to think to themselves:

_Perhaps in our next life._


End file.
